


Perspective

by LittleRaven



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e09-10 What's My Line, Episode: s02e10 What's My Line Part Two, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Buffy and Kendra carve out a little time before Kendra leaves Sunnydale.
Relationships: Buffy Summers & Kendra Young
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedibuttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/gifts).



“Thank you,” Kendra said. It was Buffy’s most Willow-like shirt, with the long sleeves and the stars on the front. She bit back a smile at the juxtaposition of old friend and new. Kendra was sort of the Willow of Slayers, Buffy thought. Dedicated to doing it well. Maybe it wasn’t only Kendra who needed a new perspective on this gig. Not being the only one; she might have killed for that to be true in L.A. 

Shame they could only do _Pretty in Pink_. Not to wish for an apocalypse, but hopefully the next visit would come soon.


End file.
